Set Up
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Will and Matt go to a party and are tricked into getting drunk. When Will finds out that she is pregnant, how will Will's mother take it, what will Matt and Will do, and how will this effect their relationship. Not sure on genre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Party**

Will is now in her room getting ready for a party that her mother doesn't know about and that she technically doesn't really want to go to but since Matt is going to be there, she just had to go and luckily it is Friday and going out late on Friday is an ok thing since she got into high school. She quickly pulled out the nicest dress that she had and put it on and then went to the mirror to see what she looks like. 'That'll do for now I guess.' Will thought as she looked over at her clock that says six o'clock. 'I better get going.' Will rushed downstairs and told her mother where she is going when her mother told her to stop. Will flinched and then turned around. "Mom, it is a formal party and Matt is going to be there, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"I can assume that there will be alcoholic drinks there." Susan looked at her daughter expecting Will to say the right thing.

"Probably mom but I would never drink and neither does Matt. I have to go mom, bye." Will left before Susan could even say anything. Will got into the car and drove off toward the party. When Will arrived, it is six thirty and just in time. She knocked on the door and Uriah answered the door and because he is here made it difficult for her to want to come in the first place. She looked around and found Matt on the couch talking and ran to him. "Hey Matt." Will yelled over to him as she ran.

"Hey Will, so let me ask a question." Before Matt could ask though, Eric came over to them and gave them some punch. They shrugged and took a sip and their mouths tingled a little. "It's definitely been spiked." Matt said as he went to put the cup down and Will shortly followed.

Then Eric cut in. "Actually, it isn't spiked, well it is but it is spiked with sparkling cider. We can't really do alcohol and so we decided to use something to give it that tingle feeling. I know that is really odd but it was Uriah's idea." Will and Matt had there doubts until the guy said Uriah and then it made sense. Uriah isn't the most intelligent person.

Matt and Will picked up there drinks and began drinking it slowly. After they finished they couldn't help but compliment Uriah on this interesting drink. "I have to say, it's pretty good having sparkling cider in punch no matter how odd it is." The two then got up and grabbed some more and before they knew it, they had ten cups of punch. The two got up and went to the two different bathrooms since they are both full of punch. The two had become so out of it that afterward, they both went to the upstairs room and laid down. "So Matt, that was some punch wasn't it?" Will said and then got a yes from Matt. Immediately afterward Matt jumped on Will and kissed her and Will kissed back and in there minds, they are both downstairs talking.

The next day, the two woke up with a major headache and then the two ran to the bathroom and threw up. They returned to the bed afterward and laid back down when they realized that neither of them are dressed. They both shot up and gathered up their clothes and got dressed. After getting dressed, the two looked over at each other worried and then the two grew angry and in unison said one word angrily. "Uriah." Then the two held there heads and laid back down on the bed tiredly.

"I'm so going to kill him for this." Will said angrily holding her head. That is seriously the last time that I ever go to a party that he throws even if you're here." Then Will came up with a question. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Duh, because Uriah said that you'd be here. Why did you come?" Matt asked.

"Because he said that…you'd…be…here." Will said slowly and then looked over to Matt angrily. "That no good liar tricked us into coming just to get us drunk" Before Will could finish, Eric walked in. "You, you served us that spiked drink and even though you knew, you lied and said it was just sparkling cider." Will said forgetting her headache.

"I swear, Uriah fooled everyone, he told me it is Sparkling cider and I even watched him put it in as well. I swear that I had no idea that he had actually spiked the punch but for some reason, he only got you two and no one else but me. I didn't drink a whole lot because I was just the waiter and so Uriah didn't give me any breaks and so I got half a glass and then went back to work." Then realization came to Eric. "I was the only person serving and because I would never do anything to hurt you, he couldn't have told me because then I wouldn't have served you two. He made a liar out of me to everyone. The only ones other then me that didn't drink much was Uriah and his friends. I'm such a fool; how did I not see this happening?" Eric said beating himself up.

"So everyone got drunk as a practical joke?" Matt and Will yelled; their headaches gone by now.

Then Matt looked over at Will. "So what Will your mother say when she finds out that we got drunk and ended up, at least I think we did, having" Matt was then cut off by Will.

"Don't even say it Matt and I don't know and all we can do is hope that I'm not pregnant." Will and Matt's heads fell and then rose in anger. "Uriah is so dead."

"I will take blame for most of this, I should have seen it coming but I never thought that Uriah would be that cruel." Eric said sadly.

"No Eric, you go and spend some time with Hay Lin and forget all of this except if we need someone as a witness as to what happened." Eric tried to refuse but Will and Matt glared at him and he nodded and then left."

"Uriah will pay for this, I swear he will." Then the two got up and left the building seeing many people on the floor knocked out cold and Uriah and friends no where to be seen.

**A/N: Here is a start, hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why Will?**

Will and Matt walked out of the house shaking from the fears that they have. One fear is that Will may actually be pregnant and the worst of the two fears is the fear of them not being able to see each other if Will's mother does find out what happened. Over and over again, they reminded themselves that it wasn't their fault but they should have left when they realized that neither of them really wanted to be there and so in a way, they feel like it is partly their fault and they both knew that Will's mother wouldn't accept it. They wanted more then anything to turn back time and make sure that they never did that but that is in no way possible. Will and Matt lowered their heads and neither of them spoke to each other and then after a few minutes later, they had decided to talk over what it is they would say to her mother and before they knew it, they arrived at the apartments. "Well, here goes nothing." Will said walking up the steps. Will opened the door to find her mother standing there waiting for her. "Hey mom, what's going on?" Will chuckled nervously.

"Where were you young lady, I stayed up all night waiting for you to return and you never did." Susan tapped her foot on the ground waiting for Will to say something. After a few seconds of silence, Susan broke the silence. "Well Will, where were you?" Susan said as calmly as she could.

Will looked at the ground and frowned. "We started watching a movie and everyone at the party fell asleep. All the girls were on one side and the boys on the other and so you don't need to worry." Will said as confidently as she possibly could and Susan stared at her for a second and then left. Will and Matt walked in and sat down on the couch and began to talk quietly so that Will's mother couldn't hear. Will wiped away some imaginary sweat off her forehead. "That was way to close; I'm surprised I'm not sweating."

"So what happens if you're you know what Will. If your mother finds out then we're both in trouble. More trouble then we would have been if we just told her the truth." Matt lowered his head.

"Well for right now, Uriah will be the only one in trouble." Will said standing up angrily.

Seeing the look on Will's face made Matt worry a little about what she is thinking. Matt watched her pace around for a while before asking a question that he hoped he wouldn't regret asking. "What exactly do you plan on doing to him Will?" Matt asked nervously.

To answer his question, Will walked into the kitchen and came back with nothing in her hands. Then she pulled a knife from behind her back. "He is dead meat Matt." Seeing this, Matt shrunk into the couch. "I'm not really going to kill him Matt but a few cuts should teach him not to mess with me." This surprisingly calmed Matt down and he took a deep breath.

"Will, cutting him up isn't going to do you any good. In fact, nothing good will come out of this Will. You'll just get arrested for assault you know." Matt tried to explain and from the look on Will's face, he seemed to have convinced her.

"I was just going to make myself a sandwich Matt. You want one?" Will asked with a smile and Matt smiled and so she went back into the kitchen and Matt followed.

"You had me worried for a second Will; I thought that you were actually going to hurt him." Then Matt thought about this and then corrected himself. "I mean you'll hurt him just not with a knife or any sharp object." Matt smiled as he saw Will cut up some lettuce and some other things. Will laughed at what Matt said and smiled at him kindly. After Will finished making the sandwiches, the two went over to the couch and ate.

Monday came around and Will got out of bed, got dressed and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. Then will left and headed to school. When she arrived, she ran into the girls. "Hey girls, I don't have time to talk but if you want to see me beat Uriah up, come and watch." The four girls wondered as to why Will would beat up Uriah but then he has done some pretty awful things and they figured that Will had cracked. The four girls followed Will into the hallway of the school and found Will next to Uriah. Then they saw what Will tried to do and they were right, she had cracked.

"Uriah, you big jerk." Uriah heard who had spoken to him and smiled.

"Will, you enjoy my little joke on Friday?" Uriah asked with a big smile.

The girls had just walked up to Will. "No but I do have a surprise for you." Will pulled out a knife from behind her back and went to slash him but he moved. "I swear; I'm going to kill you Uriah." Then a teacher came from around the corner and grabbed Will's arm before she got the chance to swipe at Uriah. Will turned around angrily.

"Will Vandom, what is going on here." The teacher said shocked to see Will so angry at Uriah but then she thought and found herself shocked and not shocked at the same time. She pulled the knife out of Wills hand and put it in her purse so it isn't seen.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear I will." Will yelled angrily.

"Come on Will; let's go to my classroom and talk." Will nodded and walked with the teacher to her classroom and then the two sat down. "Now tell me what happened Will."

"Miss Burn, Uriah tricked me and Matt into going to his party just to get us drunk which he tricked us into and then the next day, Matt and I found ourselves in bed and I think you can figure out the rest. He did this all as a practical joke and now I want back at him." Will told her the short version and then crossed her arms.

"Ok Will, I get it. How about instead of killing him, let's calm down and I will let you off for a few days to cool down and I will explain the whole situation to your teachers so that they know what happened and can excuse you and then I will let the principle know" Before Miss Burn could finish her sentence, Will cut in.

"No, you can't tell them what happened to Matt and I. someone is bound to tell my mother and I will never be allowed to see Matt again and I will be in more trouble then ever. Please don't tell anyone." Will begged.

"Will, you can't stay where you will be around Uriah and I can't suspend Uriah because since this didn't happen at school, I have no power over that. Will, you need to go home and I will have to tell the others and your mother unfortunately. I won't let them know about the knife thing but I will have to tell them everything else and so I am going to call your mother now and get her to come pick you up. I'm truly sorry Will." Miss burn said as she picked up the phone. Will ran out of the classroom crying. Miss Burn couldn't help but feel bad for Will but she couldn't send Will away without any explanation and she couldn't let her stay.

Will ran outside crying and sat down on the sidewalk. Twenty minutes later and Will's mother drove up. 'Here I go, into a car with an angry mother.'

**A/N: Chapter two done and more two go. Thanks for the reviews and sorry I didn't update earlier but I have had some writers block. Once again thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm Leaving**

When Will got into the car, she looked at her mother and could see that she isn't mad at all but she couldn't figure out why she wouldn't be mad. Miss Burn had to have told her mother right? "Will, what is going on with you? First you come home Saturday morning from a party and now you attack another student. If it's something that I did, please tell me. Whatever it is, tell me so that I can help you." Susan is obviously irritated but didn't yell at all.

Will was surprised by this and the fact that she hadn't been told what had happened. "Mom, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Susan let it drop for the ride home and when they got home the two walked in.

Susan sat down on the couch and then had Will sit down next to her. "Will, you teacher said that you had something to tell me that wouldn't be easy for you to say. Whatever it is you can tell me Will. Please Will." Will turned from her mother and frowned. "Will, I don't want to be angry with you and I want to know what is going on. I won't yell at you for whatever it is that happened. I've learned my mistake about yelling and all that it's done is push you away from me." Susan said sadly and pleaded with Will to tell her.

"Fine, you want to know so badly then I'll tell you. At the party, yes we fell asleep and yes everyone was there the whole night but whether they watched something or not, I don't know. Matt and I went to the party thinking that the other would be there originally which wasn't true but besides that it all started with a drink. We grabbed some punch and found that it was spiked and so we stopped drinking it and then Eric Lyndon came over and assured us that it was just sparkling cider. The fact is that Eric really believes that it was just sparkling cider because he watched Uriah put it in. We figured that that was something that Uriah would do and so we didn't think any more about it and so we continued to drink it. The next thing that I remember clearly is waking up in a bed next to Matt and both of us weren't dressed in any clothes. When we woke up, we went and quickly picked up our clothes and got dressed and then we really freaked out. Then Eric came into the room and told us that he didn't know and couldn't figure out how Uriah was able to spike the punch but he did. Now for all I know, I could very well be pregnant because of a practical joke that Uriah played on us." Will let a tear slip down her cheek as she put a hand to her stomach hoping that she isn't pregnant.

Susan put a hand to her mouth and then hugged her daughter. Susan immediately got up and left the room not sure of what to think about this. She is both angry with her daughter for not leaving earlier but also very angry at Uriah who pulled this sick joke on her daughter.

Will looked up and could see her mother leaving the room. 'Great, she didn't yell but she is obviously mad at me.' Will thought and then felt something in her stomach move and she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. 'I can't have symptoms already can I? No, I must just have the flue.' Will said to herself as she went to her room.

The next few days past and Susan hadn't said a word to Will. She would fix her something to eat but she wouldn't say anything. Will had had enough of the silence finally left the apartment. She had been throwing up a lot lately and so she went to the store and grabbed herself a pregnancy test and then went home and used it. An hour went by and Will went to the bathroom and checked it. It read positive and Will had to get out for good this time. If her mother wouldn't talk to her after hearing that she might be pregnant, she wasn't about to find out what would happen if she found that she is pregnant. Will left the house and went straight to Matt's. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Matt answered. "Hi Matt."

"Hi Will, what's up?" Matt asked wondering why Will would be at his house.

"Matt, I can't stand to live with my mother anymore and so I am going to get myself a small apartment somewhere. I can't let my mother know I'm pregnant Matt" Matt told her to wait a moment and then came down thirty minutes later with three suitcases. "Matt, are you going to come with me?" Will asked with shock.

"First off Will, how do you expect to get a good apartment anywhere with a job like the one you have? You barely have enough money to be able to take care of yourself more or less a child. I want to encourage you to go back home but if you won't then I will come with you to make sure that you and this child lives. I want to say something else but that can wait eight months." Matt said one hundred percent seriously.

"I'm going Matt and my mother isn't going to stop me and something like money isn't going to stop me either. I will still finish school though."

"Fine then Will, I'm coming with you then, I love you and so I'm going to stick with you. We need to tell the girls though you know and your mother that you're pregnant." Will nodded and then the two left.

**A/N: I got a chapter done before school. Anyway, please enjoy and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Grounded**

Matt and Will went to the cheapest apartments in town and found one for two hundred dollars a month. They paid four hundred up front and then went inside. So the place needed some major cleaning and needed to be fixed up a lot but it would do for now. The two walked in and sat down on some old couches that were left behind in the apartment. Will pulled out her phone and started to text the girls and as soon as she finished, her phone rang. Will looked at the phone to see who is calling her and found Cornelia's name on the phone. Will answered the phone and before she even got the chance to say anything, Cornelia started to freak out. "Will, what the heck are you doing and when did you get pregnant and" Cornelia said and was then cut off by Will.

"Slow down Cornelia, how the heck did you even get the chance to read what I wrote? I just barely sent the message." Will asked confused.

"I'm quick ok now what is up with you?" Cornelia asked trying to push her along before the others could call.

"Apparently." Will said simply and then continued. "The whole mess started at the party that Matt and I were invited to and Uriah decided to pull a prank on us and he tricked us all into getting drunk. How, I'm not sure, I'll have to ask him that. Any, I think that you can figure it out from there Cornelia on how I got pregnant. As for why I'm leaving my mothers; that is none of your concern as it is strictly between me and my mother." She told some of the truth but she didn't want to reveal everything to them just yet or at all about why she is leaving.

"Fine, I can respect that but instead of moving into an apartment Will, why not live with, never mind, good choice." Cornelia said realizing that if Will is trying to get away, the last place Will would go is to a friend's home.

Will then told the Cornelia her address and asked her to get the girls over there. After about twenty minutes, the doorbell rang and Will answered the door just to get mobbed by her friends in a group hug. "Thanks girls, I needed that and I left a message on my mother's machine telling her that I've moved out on my own so she doesn't have to worry."

Taranee then let go and put her hands on her hips and stared at Will. "Seriously Will, how does you moving out on your own make her not worry not to mention, you're just about to graduate Will." Taranee figured adding that last part might make Will change her mind and go home but it didn't.

"No way Taranee, I'm not going home." Will said firmly but not angrily.

"Ok Will but I can't help but think that something is going to go horribly wrong sooner or later." Taranee lowered her head and shook it.

"You worry too much Taranee." Will said smiling.

That night Susan stayed up until twelve and then called her friends parents and last but not least is Irma's father. The Phone rang for a few seconds and then a man answered. "Hello, this is the lairs."

"Mr. Lair, this is Susan, have you seen Will anywhere. She has been gone all day and no one has seen her. I'm so worried about her; is she there?" Susan asked frantic and then started bawling after he said no. "Could you get some people to go look for her?"

"Of course Miss Vandom." Susan said goodbye and then he hung up the phone. "Irma Lair, could you get down here now!"

Irma was just getting into bed when her father called down to her and he didn't sound happy. Irma quickly rushed downstairs and over to her father. "Yeah dad, what is it?"

"Do you have any idea where Will is? Her mother just called and asked me to look for her." Her father said calmly.

Irma groaned and then thought of what Will had said earlier that day. 'You worry too much.' Irma bit her lip and came out with it. "The truth is dad; she doesn't want to be found. She bought herself an apartment and to make sure that she is safe, Matt went with her. This time dad, it would be better to stay out of it because believe me when I say that she isn't going to go home anytime soon. Something happened that Will won't tell us and we aren't going to tell her mother where she is which means I can't tell you. Believe me, I want Will back home as much as anyone but trying to get Will to go home when she doesn't want to will make things worse. Just trust me on this ok." Irma explained.

"Irma, you need to tell me where she is." Irma turned from her father and looked downward. "Fine then, you're grounded until Will is found. Now go to your room."

"This isn't, forget it, I'm going." Irma ran upstairs and slammed her door.

When Monday came around, Will walked over to her friends happily but saw sour faces. "What's wrong everyone?" Will asked confused.

"Guess what Will; we're grounded because we all refused to tell people where you are. Until you're found Will. Do you realize how messed up this is. It's just like Elyon all over again but with one exception, you're not on another planet Will. You're just pregnant and you have issues with your mom. Tell us when you decide to grow up." Cornelia yelled quietly enough that only the girls could hear. Then the group except for Will left to their classes.

**A/N: It's late and time for bed. Please review and thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Making Up**

The four girls went through school and never once saw Will. Taranee had been thinking of what had happened earlier and it bummed her out to where she wasn't even thinking straight and all but Cornelia are having the same problem. Cornelia however, wasn't working either and like the others, they weren't paying attention. The principle had each girl come to the office to talk. "Ok girls, I know how you five must feel seeing your friend leave without any hint of where she is going and so I have decided to let you five go home now. You can't focus and that's not good so all of you go home." The principle then sent the four home.

The five decided it best to just go to the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin saw the girls come in and got some soup ready for the four. A few minutes after the girls walked in, they were brought some soup. Hay Lin thanked her grandma and went to stirring her soup around to help cool it off. Taranee however, just stirred her soup around for five minutes and then she heard a complaint from Cornelia. "I can't believe we got grounded. Why didn't we just say that we don't know where she went and let Irma's dad take care of it?" Cornelia whined and then stuck some soup in her mouth.

Taranee slammed her spoon on the table and started yelling. "Cornelia, do you really think that this is Will's fault?" Cornelia nodded. "Tell me Cornelia, would lying have helped us or hurt us more. Think about it, we are always around Will, why wouldn't we know where she is?" Cornelia shrugged and continued to eat her soup. "If we lied Cornelia, our parents wouldn't believe us. They know that we are always around Will so telling them that we don't know when they know that we do would just get us into more trouble." Taranee paused and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "Why didn't we just tell them where she is Cornelia?" Cornelia shrugged again. "We are her friends and so we defended her by not saying anything. The last thing Will needs right now are cops coming to her door and bugging her to go home when she clearly wants away. What kind of friends would we be if we told them where she is?" Taranee sighed and then continued. "Will needs friends right now more then anything and right now we haven't been very good friends to her. She needs us and I'm going to go apologize to her. By the way, it's our fault we're grounded Cornelia, not Will's because we could have told them where she is but we didn't and so it's our fault, not hers." Then Taranee stood up and walked out the doors with Hay Lin and Irma right behind her leaving Cornelia to think.

Will sat on her couch and then heard the doorbell ring. Will got up and answered the door to find three of her four friends at the door. "What are you three doing here, come to yell at me some more?" Will said sadly.

"No Will, we actually came to apologize to you for being jerks. We should have been better friends to you now more then ever. Though Cornelia" Before Taranee could finish her sentence, a voice was heard behind them.

"Came to say sorry." The three girls at the door turned around and saw Cornelia standing behind them. "You didn't deserve what we did to you. I especially should have been nicer to you since I just wanted someone to blame. I've been the worst to you Will and I'm sorry." Cornelia said with tears in her eyes.

Will smiled and invited the four in. "Thank you everyone, I appreciate it but shouldn't you be in school?" Will asked confused.

"We would be Will but we were given some time off more or less." Irma said in a calm tone. Irma wasn't in any mood to be her peppy self. "You forgive us for being the worst friends ever?"

"I wouldn't say the worst friends ever." Will paused for a second and then spread her arms in opposite directions. "Come here." Will said as the five got into a group hug. "I could never not forgive you." Taranee was about to comment on Will's grammar but let it go. They stayed like that for three minutes before Will felt sick and then pushed them away and ran to the bathroom. The four girls smiled and gave off some chuckles. Will came back into the room and apologized. "Hey, would you four like to help me get this place into something livable?" The four nodded and they got to work.

Cornelia took care of all the dust while Irma and Hay Lin got busy cleaning counters and other things in the kitchen. Taranee helped Will clean up the rooms and by the time they decided to quite, the apartment looked better but is still incredibly ugly. After four hours and they had hardly made a dent in the place. "Thanks everyone for the help, I really appreciate it but you four had better get going. Your parents will be expecting you four home pretty soon." Will looked at the clock and turned back to the others. "School has ended so you had better get home so you don't get into more trouble with your parents then you already are." The others got to the door, waved goodbye and then left. Will smiled happy to have her friends back on her side.

Irma got home and walked into the house and went straight to her room. Irma continued to think about the day and then thought of something. 'Hey girls, can you four hear me?' Irma thought to the others hoping that their telepathy would work from that far off. After a few seconds, Will answered and soon the rest answered as well and they held a secret conversation even though they are grounded and not allowed to talk to friends except for Will of course.

**A/N: I am having a hard time trying to write these chapters with school in the way. Anyway, there you go and please review and please continue to review. Thanks for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Anger**

It's been nine months now since Will got pregnant and things have gone from bad to worse over the months. The police still haven't found Will and Susan has quit dating anyone. Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma, though they are excited for Will have also become bitter toward her. For months since Will first started showing, they kept trying to convince Will to get back with her mother for some experienced help. The more Will refused the less her friends would visit. Matt started working two jobs ever since they graduated from high school and Will couldn't work. It is now a week from Christmas and Matt was finally given two weeks to rest up.

Matt got home late one night after hearing that he would get time off and he sat don on the couch exhausted. Will is in the kitchen making dinner for the two, three if you count the unborn baby. Will brought Matt his dinner and then sat down beside him. Matt looked at the food in front of him and sighed trying to figure out a good way to tell Will what he needed to say. He would have told her sooner except that the last month was such a big problem for the both of them. That was it for him though and decided to just come out and tell her. "Will, I appreciate the food." Will smiled after hearing this and then started eating. "We need to talk Will; I can't let this go unsaid any longer." This frightened Will and she placed the plate on the table in front of her. "Will, you have to go home. I can't take care of you anymore Will as much as I would love to, I can't. You also need to put the baby up for adoption because you can't take care of a child all by yourself and she needs someone that can." Matt looked her straight in her eyes to tell her he is serious.

"I'm not going home Matt and I'm not letting her go to some family that may not even love her. I'm not going to risk it Matt. I can't believe that you would ever suggest that. I can take care of her just fine and with your help" Will was then cut off.

"I don't have the energy Will. We are quickly running out of money and I can't take doing two jobs that isn't doing us much good. I'm tired Will and I can't do it any more and if you won't put her up for adoption then go home and let your mother help you because I'm not helping you anymore Will. I can't help you anymore; I'm too exhausted to." Matt said very irritated.

"I'm not going home Matt and I'm not putting her up for adoption; I can't." Will eyes started to get a little watery.

"You have to do something because I can't anymore. I want to but I can't Will but if you really want to stay here by yourself then fine but I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, not to help you anyway. I am going to quit both jobs tomorrow Will which will leave you with no money and even with it; it leaves you with no money. I'm gone tonight Will and I'm done trying to help." Matt had now reached the point of yelling and he put the plate on the table and walked to the room, quickly packed his bags and left the apartment.

Will was left alone and only after Matt left did she start crying. She held her head in her hands and cried for twenty minutes. Then she felt a sharp pain and she fell onto the couch the rest of the way. She slowly pulled out her cell phone and called Taranee. Taranee answered just to hear Will scream on the other side of the phone. "Will, Will!" Taranee yelled into the phone and then rushed out the door and teletransported over to Will's. When she got in, Will is laying on the couch holding her stomach. Taranee rushed over to her and called 911 to get an ambulance over there. Taranee hung up the phone and called the other girls. The others came into the room and stood by Will and ten minutes later and the ambulance came busting in through the door with Will's mother close behind them. "Get her to the hospital." Taranee said simply.

Will was gently picked up and taken to the ambulance on a stretcher. Susan then got the girls into her car and they drove off to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, Susan and the girls sat down in the waiting room. "Ok girls, why wouldn't you tell me earlier where she was?" Susan said with tears.

"Will didn't want to go live with you. You'll have to talk to her about that. My question is where was Matt and why didn't Will call him?" Taranee asked as Matt came running up to them tiredly. "Matt, what took you?" Taranee asked.

"I just found out ok. I just got to my home, the home that didn't involve Will in any way and then I find out that Will was sent to the hospital because she is in labor and so I came as fast as I could." Matt said irritably.

"You left my daughter alone this close to giving birth." Susan yelled angrily.

"Don't you talk to me about leaving her alone. I stayed with her for months and I couldn't take it anymore and so I told her to head home because neither of us could take it any longer. I can't work two jobs anymore miss Vandom. I had to leave and so did she but she refused to listen to me just like she has the last nine months and her friends have told her the same thing over and over. She wouldn't listen to anyone. She isn't going to give up the child and she isn't going to go home willingly. I did my best but I can't handle it any more so back off." Matt yelled sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You two broke up?" Cornelia asked sadly.

"Yes Corny, we broke up." Matt snapped and then held his hands to his head.

"Ok grumpy." Cornelia said.

"Don't start with me Corny, I have worked two jobs for eight months now day and night so don't go there." Matt said getting angrier

Taranee looked over at Cornelia who was about to say something but Taranee gave her a look and Cornelia closed her mouth. Everyone sat there staring at the ground for the rest of the time. Forty-five minutes later and a doctor came out telling them that the mother could come in. "I'm the father." Matt said and then got an angry glare from the doctor and decided to figure out he wasn't there later on and let him go in as well.

Susan and Matt walked in to find Will with a small child in her arms. She looked up and then immediately looked down angrily and hurt. The two looked at the child and then left leaving Will to sleep.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

The next morning and Irma woke up to an angry father. "Irma." Her father yelled. "Why didn't I know about Will being pregnant?"

"Maybe because it wasn't any of your business to know. I'm surprised that Will's mother didn't tell you." Irma shot back.

"It is my business to know and with the way that her mother was acting, I'm not surprised that she didn't tell me. She was too freaked out about her daughter being gone." Her father said calmly. "If she would have been hurt, her baby would have most likely been hurt too. You can't keep secrets like this from people when this type of thing happens."

"Don't you get it dad, it wouldn't have mattered because she would never have gone home. The girls and I tried over and over again to get her to go home. We did what we could but she wasn't willing to budge. We already practically lost our friendship with her because we pushed her, if we had brought you in, she would have killed us. Then there was Matt who was with her the whole time. Dad, don't talk about this anymore because it's none of your business and she is back. We did all we could." Then Irma ran back up the stairs.

Will left the hospital a few days later and finally went home to be with her mother. Will had decided to make it a surprise and had her friends help her home instead of her mother who didn't know when she would be coming home or if she would. Will opened the door to her mother's apartment and quietly walked in and sat down on the couch. She thanked her friends for the help and watched as they left. Susan came into the room and found Will sitting on the couch with a small child in her arms. Her eyes grew watery and she ran over and hugged Will. "Will, oh Will. Why did you leave Will, you had me worried sick about you." Susan said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Susan then let go.

"You wouldn't talk to me mom. After I told you, you wouldn't say anything to me. I thought that you were so angry with me that you wouldn't talk to me." Will said as she bounced her small child a little.

"I would never not talk to you Will. It's just that, I had no idea what to say to you. I should have said something but I wasn't sure as to what. I guess that I was fearful that I might lose my temper after I said I wouldn't which was part of the problem. Can you forgive me Will?" Will nodded. "Tell me something" Susan paused for a second and then continued. "Are you going to put her up for adoption?"

Will looked up at her mother angrily. "I knew it, this is part of the reason I left mom; I knew you wouldn't let me keep her. I can take care of her so you don't have to worry about her." Will looked away from her mother angrily.

Susan gave a small chuckle and then put a hand on Will's shoulder. "I know that Will and I didn't expect you to give her up. I just wanted to know what your plans are, that's all. I'm not going to do anything to push you away again." Susan paused for a second and then sat down next to Will. "What's her name Will?"

Will looked at her daughter and smiled. "Alexandra but Alex for short." Will said with a smile.

"I said that same thing about you Will." Susan stood up off the couch. "Come on Will, I want to show you something." Susan helped Will up and took her to her room. Susan opened the door. Will went wide eyed when she saw her room. Her room had been cleaned and on the right side of the room sits a crib. "I thought that you might want to be near her when she wakes up and besides, it's not like there is a lot of room anywhere else. This just means that you'll have to keep your room clean." Susan said putting her hands behind her back.

Will caught onto to this. "You're sneaky you know that." Will said putting Alex in her new crib.

"It comes with being your mother." The two then started laughing. After a few seconds, Susan spoke up again. "I have to go to go get some things now, I'll be back as soon as possible." Susan then kissed Wills forehead and left.

Will sat on her bed and smiled at the thought of being a mother. For the longest time, Will stood over the crib watching her baby sleep peacefully. 'This must be how mom felt when I was born.' Will thought as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smiled rubbing her arms up and down. Then the doorbell rang and ruined her mood. Will walked out of her room and answered the door. She opened it to find Matt standing there. "What do you want?"

Matt stood there trying to get his words in order. "Will, I'm sorry about leaving you in the apartment alone. I" Matt started but was cut off by an angry Will.

"Matt, you left me in the apartment alone and then I went into labor. I had nobody there Matt and so I had to call Taranee so that she could come get me. I didn't even talk to her though but because she knew it was me, she made it over. If you're wondering why I didn't say anything to her, I was screaming. You left me Matt and now all you can say is sorry." Will said going into tears.

"I was tired and upset ok. I took care of you for months Will and it took its toll on me." Matt said

"I never asked you to take care of me Matt but you offered to help. I could have done fine by myself but you decided to help and the one time I really need you and you aren't there. Do you get how painful that is for me?" Will yelled in a whisper not wanting to wake up Alex.

"Why are you whispering Will?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't want to wake up Alex. My daughters asleep right now." Will said angrily.

"Oh." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the other reason I'm here, I would like to see my daughter."

"No Matt, I'm not letting you into this house. So you can leave right now." Will then pushed Matt out of the doorway and closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid down with tears rolling down her face. After a few seconds on the floor and Will heard a crash and she ran into her room and found the crib empty.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review and continue to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Didn't Do It**

Will looked around and found the window broken into hundreds of little shards but nothing to show that something was thrown into the room. Will leaned her head out the window a little being careful to avoid the glass and looked over and not even a ladder could be found. Will grabbed her cell phone and dialed up the girls. After making calls, she teletransported to the Silver Dragons basement. As soon as she arrived, four girls all ran over to her. "Will, what's going on?" Cornelia asked

"Alex, she's been taken." The four girls gasped at hearing this and then they all sat down on either a chair or the couch.

"Could it be Uriah pulling a prank again Will?" Hay Lin suggested.

"No way, even Uriah isn't that cruel." Will said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Who do we know that knows about Alex and would want to take her?" Taranee asked to try and limit the choices they have down to three or four people if that.

"I haven't a clue Taranee; the person would have to be able to fly because there was no other way up." Then it hit her. "Matt Olson." Will jumped up and teletransported away with Irma. They appeared in front of Matt's home and then pounded on the door.

Matt is at home slightly irritated that Will wouldn't let him see his own daughter but let it go and started practicing on his songs in his room. After a half an hour, he heard pounding on the door and he got off his bed and answered the door. When he opened it up, Will pushed him out of the way and walked in. "What is"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, Will picked him up by his collar. "Where is she Matt, where did you put Alex?" She asked angrily while Irma glared at him

"What are you talking about?" This was not Matt's lucky day because as soon as he said this, crying could be heard from his room.

Will threw Matt to the ground and ran toward the crying. When she got to Matt's room, Alex is there, lying on Matt's bed. Will picked her up and bounced her up and down a little to calm her down. As soon as she stopped crying, she walked out of Matt's room and glared at him angrily. "What is wrong with you Matt, sure I was angry with you but did you have to steal her from me?" Will yelled in his face.

"I didn't take her Will, I swear." Matt said.

"Yeah and she just decided to walk over here on her own. Stay away from my daughter Matt." Matt told her he didn't do it again. "Who else can get to my room without something to climb on and why should I believe you Matt when Alex was there sitting in your room." Will then slapped Matt across the face and left.

'I didn't do anything.' Matt whispered to himself as he started crying.

Will and Irma got to the Silver Dragon and sat down with Alex rocking her back and forth. "So Will, Matt really took her?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes and then he denied that he did anything before and after I found her on his bed." Will had calmed down by now. "Thanks for coming to help me everyone, I appreciate it." Then Will walked out of the Silver Dragon and headed home. She got halfway home when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and then collapsed.

Will woke up a few hours later in the basement of the Silver Dragon. "What hit me?" Will asked weakly.

"We don't know Will but Alex wasn't with you when we found you." Cornelia sat down next to her.

Will shot up and then glared angrily at the wall since Matt wasn't around to glare at. Will grabbed onto Irma again and then teletransported away with her again. They ended up in front of Irma's house. Irma quickly figured out why and ran inside and told her dad everything. Then the three got into a cop car and Will explained everything in more depth. They reached Matt's home and they knocked on the door again. Matt answered and saw Irma, Will, and Irma's father. "Now what is it Will?"

"Where is Alex Matt? I know you took her from me again." Will yelled angrily at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Will." Will turned to Irma's father and nodded her head. Irma's father pulled out some handcuffs but didn't arrest Matt. The handcuffs are more of a threat at the moment.

"Where is she Matt?" Will asked again.

"I don't know Will." Just then she heard a baby crying in the room and Matt whispered something so the others couldn't hear. 'Of course.' Will then brought Alex out of the room. Irma's father saw this and then arrested Matt. "I'm telling you Will, I wouldn't do this to you. I love you Will." Matt said as he is getting pulled toward the cop car.

"If you ever planned on asking me to marry you, you may as well forget it because you won't be getting out for a while and I'm sure I will find someone that actually does love me by the time you do." Will said seriously but mostly out of anger.

Matt arrived at the prison and was thrown into a cell. "I didn't do anything." Matt yelled as the cop walked away. Matt walked over to the bunk bed and laid down on the bed. "At least I'm the only one in this cell." Matt said to himself but out loud. "why would Will think that I would ever do something like that. I just don't get it, who would be framing me?" matt said as another person was thrown into the cell. The guy walked over to Matt. What do you want?" Matt asked bitterly

"I want the bottom bunk, so hand it over." The man said in a tough guy voice.

"Back off." Matt said calmly as he stood up and let his eyes glow green freaking the guy out. The guy scrambled up to the top bunk and got under the covers. "I thought so." Matt then laid back down to think.

**A/N: Please review and continue to review. I really enjoy getting the reviews so thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Was Wrong**

Will went home to find her mother on the couch watching T.V. and a look of wonder on her face. "Mom?" Will wondered if she is here or in her own world. Her question got answered when Susan looked at her. "Are you ok mom?"

"Hi honey, where did you go?" Susan asked out of curiosity. Then she saw the look on her daughters face and then added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious." Will face then turned into a smile. "I do have one more question for you though. Why did Matt get arrested?" Susan said looking at the T.V.

Will calmly walked over to the couch and sat down without a word. After a few seconds, Will spoke up. "Mom, please, don't talk about him." Will said sadly.

Susan looked at her daughter and saw her with a sad face. Without a word, Susan gave Will a gentle hug so as not to squish the child between them. The two then heard a giggle coming from between them and the two smiled. Susan released Will from the hug and stood up. "I'm going to go make dinner."

At the prison, Matt was told that someone had come to see him which gave Matt hope that maybe Will had come to tell him she was wrong but he wasn't getting that lucky. A man with a mask that covered his nose down and a hat came over. His muscles could clearly be seen with his shirt on though Matt couldn't tell if it was just a tight shirt or if he really has that big of muscles. Then the man spoke to him. "Hello Matt, how is it being in jail?" The man is actually happy to see him there. 'I never thought that I would get you away from Vandom.' The man then walked away without another word.

Matt glared at the man as he walked away and knew that he was the one to frame him. Matt knew that something was going to happen to Will but he couldn't do anything and if he tried to call her, she would just hang up on him. He could always escape via Shagon but that would not only put him on the worlds most wanted but it would also make things worse for him both with Will and the cops. Matt had no clue what to do at this point. Will is in trouble and now he has once again failed to help her in the time she needs him most. He slammed his fist into the wall and made a small hole in the wall not bothering to pay attention to the pain shooting through his hand. Matt sadly sat down on the bed and began to think. After a few minutes, he fell asleep while thinking.

A few weeks went by and Will was thoroughly convinced that Matt was the one taking Alex from her. Not once since Matt was put in prison was Alex taken again. Will has the whole day planned out with the girls. Will handed Alex over to her mother and rushed out the door. As soon as Will was out of eyesight, she teletransported over to the Silver Dragons basement. When she appeared, she walked upstairs and found the others waiting for her.

Susan took Alex and then saw Will leave unknown that someone was watching. Susan got up off the couch and set her granddaughter on the floor and started tickling her. After a few seconds, Susan picked Alex up and took her to the kitchen to get her something to eat. Susan grabbed a bottle off the counter and handed it to Alex who did very well and holding it herself. Susan went back to the couch and sat down. "Let's see what's on T.V. shall we." Alex just kept drinking as she stared at the T.V. with interest. Susan turned it on and then there was a knock at the door. Susan groaned but got up carefully and opened the door. The man held a gun out in front of her.

"Put the child down." He said holding the gun to her. Susan walked over to the couch and set Alex down who then started crying. The man walked around and tied Susan up with some rope and then put some duck tape over her mouth. He picked up the child and threw Susan onto the couch. The man pulled a note out of his pocket, walked over to the kitchen, and set it on the counter. "Give that to Will when she gets back and if she doesn't come alone, the child dies. To be fair though, I'll warn you that I have cameras and heat censored cameras and so if anyone else comes besides her and tries to hide, the child dies." Then the man walked out of the house with a crying baby in his arms.

Susan sat there angrily trying to get herself free. A few hours later and Will came in to see her mother tied up on the couch. Will rushed over and untied her mother. "Mom, what happened?" Will asked panicked.

"I was held up by a man with a gun and then he tied me up. After that he took Alex." Susan explained the rest of the story.

"Matt, he is getting on my nerves." Will said angrily.

"Honey, I don't know who it was but it wasn't Matt. That I know for a fact and why would Matt take her?" Susan asked

Will called the prison and asked if Matt was there and found that he is still there. Will sadly hung up the phone and started to cry. "Mom, I've made a huge mistake. I thought that Matt was the one taking Alex and so I had him arrested and all the evidence pointed to him. Matt is in jail because of me." Will went over and read the letter again to find out where she has to go. Will grabbed some paper and wrote some stuff saying to release Matt and then she signed the paper. "Mom, go tell them to release Matt and tell him I'm sorry and that I do love him." A small tear ran down her cheek and then she handed her mother the paper and ran out the door. Will ran out the door and then got in her car and drove off to her destination. When she got there, she walked into the building and then everything went black.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Damaged**

Will woke up weakly in a pitch black room. She looked around and then mentally slapped herself for thinking that anything could be seen. Then a sharp pain could be felt in the back of her head and went to feel what had happened but she found herself pinned down to something. 'What happened to me?' Will asked herself and then the lights came on. Will closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the light from blinding her any more then they already did. After a few seconds, Will could open her eyes a little and could see a dark figure. At least he looked dark since she couldn't exactly see yet. He just appeared to be standing there but again, she couldn't tell for she couldn't really see. After a few minutes, Will was finally able to open her eyes and found that she had been correct. The man hadn't moved since he walked over. "Who are you?" Will asked as angrily as she could.

If not for the mask he is wearing, Will would have been able to see him smiling. The man put his hand to her face gently which Will would have bit if she could have moved. "Such a soft face Vandom, why don't I toughen it up a bit." He said as he slapped her hard. The man walked around her with his hands behind his back. "You know Vandom, I don't really like you. You ratted me out and I'm not too pleased with that." The man said seeing the confused look on her face. "You haven't figured it out yet have you Vandom or maybe I should say; Wilma." He knew she figured it out and so he ripped off his mask.

"Uriah, what are you doing?" Will yelled at him.

Uriah smiled happily and then leaned on the hospital bed she is laying on. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered into it. 'Revenge' He then kissed her to tick her off more then she already was. "I hate you Vandom, very much. If it wasn't for you, I would never have been sent to boot camp. You see, my parents weren't to happy with the fact that I spiked the punch at the party and so they grounded me not really thinking anything was going to happen other then some kids throwing up in the toilet or sink. However, when they were informed by the school about you getting pregnant because of what happened at the party, they were so mad that my parents sent me to boot camp. Before I go into any detail however, let me explain how I fooled everyone into drinking the punch. You see Vandom, I put some alcoholic drink in the sparkling cider bottle and I think you can figure out the rest." He smiled seeing her expression. "Now on with the boot camp story. You see Will, when I was there; I spent two months of a guy yelling in my ear. I worked harder then I ever had before. I grew tired and angry because you told the teacher what happened. She told my parents and now I'm repeating myself." Uriah then grabbed her stomach and shocked her with a lightning shock. Will winced and then her eyes went wide. "While I was there, a man came to me and we started talking and then a woman came over after him. We talked and they were so happy with the answers that I gave them that they gave me some of there powers and you Vandom, I know who you are. You're a guardian Vandom. Now I don't know much about what that means but I do know that you have powers and I know all about the heart of Kandrakhar. You use the heart to transform but you can't use the heart if you're all tied up for you can't reach it." He then punched her in the stomach twice and then let her catch her breath. After she caught her breath he punched her in the face and then in the stomach and then the face again. Uriah released her and picked her up and threw her into the nearest wall.

Will weakly got up off the ground and then pulled out the heart. "Guardian u" Before she got to finish her sentence, she was punched in the face again. "Why would you ever side with them?" Will said though she couldn't really say who they are though she has a good idea. "I know you're" She was cut off again by a punch to the stomach. She fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I got what I wanted from them Vandom. I have the power to kill you." He then grabbed her arms and twisted them back until cracking could be heard. Will screamed at the top of her lungs and then got kicked in the back. Will fell forward onto the hard ground. Uriah flipped her over and stood her up. Will used what she could from her now dangling hands and threw a small amount of lightning at Uriah. Uriah let go for second but quickly gained control of himself. He grabbed her shirt and then kicked her to the floor and then heard a big rip. The whole back of her shirt ripped to where it is now dangling down. He stomped on her back and could hear more cracking and then ripped off the rest of the back of her shirt off. Will screamed from the pain of her ribs cracking underneath the pressure of Uriah's foot and Uriah enjoyed every minute of it. "I never intended for anyone to get pregnant Vandom but you and Olson ruined that. Now because of that, I was sent away but once again, I'm repeating myself." Uriah then left Will laying on the cold ground.

Will couldn't move an inch, not even enough to cry. All she could do is lay there unmoving from the pain. 'Matt, please forgive me for what I did to you.' Will pleaded with Matt in her head hoping that maybe he might just hear her though she knew he wouldn't. Then she could hear a baby crying. She would have looked but couldn't and then she felt her get kicked in the side and rolled over. Will looked up in fear as she could see Alex with a knife held to her throat. "Let her go." Will tried to say more but couldn't.

"I thought about that but there are those that want her dead." He went to slice the child's throat when a crash was heard. Before Uriah could even react, he was thrown across the room and lost Alex in the process. Alex landed softly on Will though it was very painful for Will. Uriah got up just to get blasted into the wall again. Uriah finally got a good look at the one that hit him and found Matt there in his other form. Uriah jumped into the air and a few feet from Matt. "Fine, I'll get two birds with one stone then." Uriah said creating energy all around him. Matt and Uriah stood face to face now ready to take the other on.

**A/N: Who saw that coming? Please review and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Fight**

Matt looked over at Will and frowned and then looked over at Uriah and his eyes started glowing red. Uriah jumped into the air and launched himself at Matt. Matt dodged the attack and grabbed Uriah's foot and threw him into the closest wall. While Uriah went flying through the air, he shot a few bolts a Matt before he crashed into the wall. Uriah cleared his vision just as he was blasted back into the wall and before Uriah had the chance to blink an onslaught of ten bolts hit him dead on. When the smoke cleared Uriah had clearly gone through the wall as there is now a giant hole in the wall. Matt went up to the hole and carefully looked around not wanted to get attacked by surprise. He finally hopped through the hole and flew into the air and quietly glided so not to make noise. The next thing he knew a shotgun was fired and he fell to the floor. Matt grabbed onto his legs and grunted painfully on the ground. "It's over for you Matt Olson." Uriah lowered the shotgun toward Matt and fired. Matt rolled a little and got hit in his shoulder grateful that the bullets didn't have enough time to spread. Uriah grew angry at this and aimed at him again and went to fire when the gun was knocked upward followed by a painful grunt. Uriah turned and shot Will in the legs as well. "First Matt and then you Vandom." Uriah aimed toward Matt again but before he had the chance to get even decent aim on Matt the gun turned really hot. Uriah let go and then looked to his left and found Will's friends standing there.

"Don't even think about it Uriah. We may not be at full power but we can still beat you to death." Taranee said as they all got ready to attack. The group separated and fired what power they had at him. Taranee and Irma combined their minimal amount of power together and caused warm water to splash all over Uriah. Uriah shook off the water and just laughed at the attempt. He went to attack but vines grabbed him by the ankles and tripped him. Uriah broke the vines and then got thrown into the air about five feet and was then dropped.

Uriah got up off the ground and used his new power and shot at each of them hitting all but Hay Lin who was able to dodge. Uriah looked at the three he hit and smiled at them happily. All three are now knocked out cold and only the air guardian still stands. He rushed at Hay Lin who couldn't move as fast outside her guardian form and so she went invisible hoping to keep Uriah on his toes. She went around to his back and reappeared behind him. Uriah saw her shadow and quickly turned around and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her to the ground and electrocuted her and then threw her into the wall. She fell hard on the ground and went unconscious. "Enough distractions, it's time to end this."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Matt said as he shot Uriah in the stomach which threw him into the wall opposite of where matt came from. Matt wasn't going to let up this time as he threw more and more bolts from his eyes. After about two minutes of constant fire he let up and flew over to Uriah. The smoke cleared to reveal a very bloody Uriah. Matt picked him up and pushed him into the wall hard enough to break some bones in his body. "Who gave you these powers Uriah." He said as he pulled him off the wall and then back on breaking some more weakened bones.

"You'll never get…me to tell…anything." Uriah said through breaths. Uriah then grabbed his neck and twisted it as hard as he could, breaking his neck and killing himself.

Matt then threw Uriah onto the ground and could see his head freely bounce around. Matt then rushed over to Will who now had the ambulance there picking her up onto a stretcher and Will's mother followed them. Matt sat down on the back of the ambulance and then transformed back revealing some very bloody legs. Another stretcher was brought out and had Matt set on it. Matt laid there on the stretcher as he waited for another ambulance to come pick him up. Once the other ambulance arrived, Matt was put into the back and then didn't do a thing the whole way but think as the doctors tried to save some of his blood. 'I'm sure this has to do with Phobos. Him or Nerissa are the only ones desperate enough to get rid of us. Nerissa has a grudge against me since I practically betrayed her in a way and no doubt she also wants Will gone. Phobos would want Will gone but he doesn't know me well enough to get rid of me I don't think and the only one with electric power is Nerissa. It looks like our first target will be Nerissa then but I guess I had better talk to Will if she is still alive that is. No, she'll live, she has to; Alex needs her.' Matt then fell asleep and when he wok up, he had four pairs of eyes on him. Matt smiled happily at the sight of Will and his daughter who is now giggling.

"Matt, thank you and I'm sorry for everything." Will apologized while slowly breathing so not to hurt herself more then she already is.

"Will, I have already forgiven you, so there is no need to apologize to me. I'm just glad that you're ok." Matt was then handed Alex who started to flap her arms up and down happily. Matt held her close and got a smile from Will. The next thing Alex did was put her mouth to his cheek and slobbered on him since she couldn't quite get the kissing thing down yet.

**A/N: I don't really like Uriah that much and so I killed him off. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Alex's Power Revealed**

Two months had gone by and Matt had come to visit Will everyday in the hospital since the doctors were fearful of letting her go before her bones healed and the damage to her legs were taken care of. She had been lucky to find that she would be able to walk again after what had happened to the rest of her. Will has now been released from the hospital and her body has finally fully healed much to the surprise of the doctors. Will and Matt went to Will's mothers and cuddled up together on the couch with Alex sleeping in between the two. Matt then grew serious and stared at Will and she stared at him knowing he would want to talk to her about Phobos and Nerissa. "Will, do you think that Nerissa or Phobos would really give Uriah some of their power." Then Will gave Matt a look making Matt think back. "OK, maybe Phobos but do you really think Nerissa would?" They both know Nerissa may make powerful allies, literally make them, but she wouldn't actually lend her power to someone.

"I really don't think Nerissa would but Phobos might but then looking at the evidence, Nerissa is the only one" Before Will finished her sentence, she saw a frown appear on Matt's face and she knew why. She is doing the same thing to Nerissa that she did to him, not that they cared too much about Nerissa but the memory still hurt. "I'm sorry Matt, I won't say anything.

"It's ok Will, and I know what you're getting at I agree with you. Nerissa other then you has the electrical ability." Matt put a hand on her shoulder and smiled which helped will to feel a bit better.

The two cuddled up again and then a fold appeared making the two jump causing Alex to wake up. The little child rubbed her eyes and looked around. After she looked around for a second, Alex found out where she was and smiled. A few seconds later and Elyon came through the fold weakly. Will shot up and ran over to her good friend. Elyon looked up slowly and spoke up. "Brother…Nerissa…ambush." Elyon said with a scratchy voice and then fainted. Will carried Elyon over to the couch and laid her down after Matt stood up.

"Let's go Matt and bring Alex with us. We will hand her over to someone to take care of her." Will then use the telepathy trick and before she knew it, the girls arrived. Will transformed them and waved everyone through the fold. Susan walked into the home shortly after the girls went through the fold. She saw the fold and she walked over to it and went through. The fold was just about to close when her mother came through. The fold closed behind her and Susan stood dumbstruck at what had just happened.

Will was just about to make another fold and send her mother back through when they all heard a voice. "Guardians, how good it is to see you all again." Phobos said with a small laugh as he saw Will hand a child over to her mother; at least he assumed it is her mother. "Will, how irresponsible of you to bring your daughter here. What kind of mother are you?" Phobos mocked getting glares from the guardians, Matt and a sad one from Will. Matt then transformed into his other form as a way to try and intimidate Phobos which went unsuccessful. "Let's end this now so that I can get back to what I have planned." Phobos said as he used his power to blast everyone backward. Will quickly Alex and her mother away to avoid getting them hit by the blast. Phobos smiled and then attacked four of the guardians and knocked them out cold. "You have really gotten weak haven't you Vandom. You couldn't even take on Uriah without Matt's help." Phobos then looked around and found a red burst coming at him that he simply blocked and then blasted Matt out of the air and into a wall. Phobos turned and blocked a barrage of electric blast coming from Will. "You have become pathetic guardian." Phobos then hit Will be a small but still powerful blast. He reached behind him and grabbed Matt who had charged at him and threw him into the ground and then hit him with a blast sending Matt deep into the floor. Phobos stepped over him and then shot blast after blast of magical energy at Will but none of the shots were hitting Will which confused him greatly since nothing was there.

Will stood there getting ready to attack again but one of Phobos' blasts came right at her. Will prepared for it to hit but it never came. Will opened her eyes to see a transparent yellow shield in front of her keeping the blasts from getting through. A few seconds later and the shots stopped and then something began charging inside the shield and then shot out and hit Phobos and went through him. Phobos fell to the floor and made a face plant.

Then the shield disappeared and Nerissa walked in. Nerissa saw what had happened and decided to run and fight another day but when she turned, a flash appeared and the next thing she knew, she had ended up in jail.

Elyon slowly walked over to Will and the rest of the guardians were just getting up. Will turned to Alex and could see her expression. Alex had a look of triumph and then she started smiling happily. Will asked Alex if she had done that and when Alex answered her with a firm nod; it shocked her to say the least. After a few more small tests and Will knew that her child had just killed Phobos and completely understood her. As soon as Matt walked over to them, they all went home.

Ten years past and Will and Matt had just told Alex and her friends the story. "Mom, I have powers to do things like that?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yes dear, you do as surprising as it is. Now you five go to bed." Will said to Alex and her friends and then turned the light out, said good night, and then went to bed herself. "Alex is so going to ask me to tell her that story again."

"Yeah but she had to find out sooner or later." With that said, Matt and Will fell asleep.

**The End**

**Deleted Scene**

Matt came over to talk with Elyon. "Where was everyone?"

"I told them to retreat; we couldn't take out Phobos and Nerissa." Elyon explained and then added a little something. "Caleb however ran long before I said anything." Matt got a sneaky look in his eyes. Elyon knew what he was thinking and decided to tell him. "Don't tell anyone Matt, I don't want to destroy Caleb now. It's bad enough that his army knows he ran.

"Can I at least tell Will?" Matt asked hopefully.

Elyon took this into consideration and then answered his question. "Fine but she can't tell anyone especially Irma." Matt agreed.

A few days later and Matt and Will came to Meridian to see how things are going and then ran into Caleb. They both gave huge grins which worried Caleb greatly. "we know you ran from the fight Caleb."

Caleb sighed and then looked at the two. "I was taking care of some business."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Then the two walked away.

Caleb folded his arms and began to pout when a little green passling ran over to him. "Caleb!" Blunk yelled over to him.

"This is your fault Blunk." Then Caleb walked away angrily. 'That's the last time I save that whimpering passling in the middle of a battle.' Caleb thought hearing Blunk thank him over and over. 'Next time I'll just leave him alone and focus on fighting, anything is better then hearing Blunk say thank you over and over again and it's definitely better then having him follow me everywhere.' Caleb thought as he continued to walk with Blunk following him and talking.

**A/N: There you go everyone, the last chapter. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them and even got a chuckle out of some of them. Hope you enjoyed and now onto my next W.i.t.c.h story.**


End file.
